


Meet Potsticker the Bunny

by Cmoney13



Series: The Halls of Midvale High [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, danverssisters, karmel, potstickerthebunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmoney13/pseuds/Cmoney13
Summary: Just a little late Christmas fluffy drabble. :)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers & Eliza Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: The Halls of Midvale High [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Meet Potsticker the Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Just some late Christmas fluff to get me back in the swing of writing. :) Takes place after the other works in this series but also stands alone.

Kara Pov  
Strands of glittered wrapping paper litter the floor around us. Alex launches a wad of tissue paper and tape straight at my chest. I toss it back at her it bounces lightly off her leg.  
“Girls, seriously are you five?” Eliza stands in the archway, hands on her hips. The smile on her face and the glint in her eyes give away her true feelings though.  
“Well Kar wasn’t with us when she was five, so I have to catch her up.” Alex says   
I nod hopefully giving Alex sufficient backup.  
Eliza laughs, “alright Kara are you ready for your last present?”  
“We already finished opening our presents.” I look at Alex for confirmation she just smirks at me.  
“No peeking” Alex scoots behind me. Covering my eyes with her hands.  
“Ready Kar?” I hear Eliza’s voice along with another softer steady sound.  
Something soft and warm is placed in my lap.  
“Open your eyes.” Alex says in my ear.  
When I open my eyes, two beady warm brown eyes are staring back at me. A twitching nose attached to chubby cheeks. Accompanied with two long fluffy ears the adorable face leads to a small round fluffy body, extending to four tiny legs with white glove like paws.  
“A bunny!” I hear the pitch of my voice rise.  
“She’s a rabbit. Technically bunnies don’t exist” Alex says.  
Eliza shushes Alex. “I know you’ve wanted a pet. And I think you’ve finally gotten your powers under control enough to handle it.”  
“Mom asked me to help research a pet that would be good for you. Turns out rabbits are shy, yet social creatures” Alex says.  
“Not to mention the fact that she’s completely adorable.” I trace the white streak of fur that goes all the way from her nose to the top of her head.  
“Yes, she’s definitely adorable.” Alex strokes the bunny’s ears. “I read that they are curious but also anxious creatures too. Reminds me a little of someone else I know.” Alex smirks at me.  
*  
“We need to figure out a name for you bunny girl. Yes, we do.” I dance around my room my new bunny safely in my arms.  
My phone starts dinging with a facetime request from Mon-El.  
“Oh, come on bunny there’s someone I want you to meet!”  
I sit down on my bed carefully with the bunny in my lap. While I slide my thumb across the screen accepting the call.  
“Jolly Christmas!” Mon-El says.  
“Merry Christmas babe.”  
“You have a furry creature in your lap.  
Yes, Mon-El I would like you to meet Potsticker the bunny.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? More in this series coming soon I promise! :)


End file.
